supermansionfandomcom-20200213-history
Titanium Rex
Titanium Rex is a main character and central protagonist in SuperMansion. History He is from a tyrannical subtopian society in in the Earth's core. He was one of a select few group of his kind to venture outside the core in order find new land to enslave. Rex was the only of of his kind to achieve in his goal but abandoned the conquest part and became a hero instead. He founded the League of Freedom, he found Cooch and Brad and he was best friends with American Ranger he also he sleeping with American Ranger's wife Gloria who's 80 now. Back in the 1970s, he operated as a photographer named Mel Gurman where he would gain an enemy in Frank Flava, who was driven mad from hearing about their sexploits. Titanium Rex faked that identity's death in a fire. He also sent Omega Ted to look for Ranger, but lost contact with him and forgot his mission entirely. Back in 2005, Sgt. Agony tricks Rex into buying Robobot for 3 billion dollars. Personality Despite being a superhero, it has been shown Rex is a terrible friend, having affairs with Dr. Devizo's and Ranger's wives as well as Black Saturn's mother Jancy Wheelihan. He also banged Ranger's mother. He abandoned Omega Ted for 40 years on a fruitless mission to find American Ranger when he was trapped in a time tunnel and forgot to relieve him when he was found, which led to Ted being killed by his Omega Pets. He is also a sore winner and loser, being an asshole if he wins and a crybaby if he loses. Abilities and Weaknesses Super Strength Rex possess super human strength. Titanium Fist Rex possesses a titanium fist, which can transform into a canon. Old Age Despite having super powers, he is severally affected by his age. His prostate is very small, causing him struggle to use the bathroom. Rex stated that he was to age slower than this and his age was due to his people not used being away from the earth's core. Libido Rex constantly follows his libido. This has created 3 villains: Lex Lightning, Dr. Devizo, and Frank Flava. Trivia * It is hinted in the Debate PSA, that despite living in american for a century, he isn't a citizen. * Interestingly, most of the plot points are Rex's fault. ** He mated with Frau Mantis, which resulted in her giving birth to Lex, who would attempt to destroy the world with Dr. Devizo. ** He banged Dr. Devizo's wife, which sparked his hatred for humanity. ** He made no attempt to catch Ranger up with the current events, which caused him to go on a drug fueled soul search that resulted in the League nearly being killed by his spirit animal. ** Due to his banging Frank Flava's wife, Rita, drove him mad and made him desire vengeance. ** Having bent sent to the surface to summon a war party, but never doing so, His brother Dax comes looking for him resulting in a new villain. Category:Characters Category:League of Freedom Members Category:Heroes